When Digi-worlds collide
by Neo Sephiroth
Summary: A/U fic the digidestined have never fought such a terrible foe...first few chapters explain the villans please R
1. Default Chapter

History of the Digi-War 

By: NeoSephiroth 

usual disclaimer applies...BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... 

A short history of how it ALL began... 

The Digi-war started soon after the second group of Digi-destined defeated that abomination of a virus Digimon of whom his name is forgotten in the sands of time. The world was over joyed and in awe that they had a friend in the digital world. But that's when the trouble started. A small band of terrorists located somewhere in Southern Africa began to use their digimon as weapons to destroy rather than create. The world outraged by there act attacked them with their own digimon partners. Many were killed on that day both digimon and humans alike. That day will always be known as ultimate act of war. 

The alliance was formed soon after, with their combined manpower, tech skills, and power they began to gain power over those monsters. Everything turned sour however when their command center was hit with a nuke and wiped an 8th of the entire world population out with the winter that lasted 10 years. If the blast or the fallout didn't kill you, you got to suffer with massive food shortages and if that weren't enough, those bastards started sending strike forces to finish us off. But the alliance's spirit was not so easily crushed those who survived DNA digivolved with others and wiped the dreaded strike forces. 

Those same Digimon were responsible for destroying the terrorists array of missiles destroying their edge. We also dismantled our own to prevent it from happening again. 10 years pasted and the terrorists seemed to vanish giving us time to rebuild and repopulate the devastated landscape. Then it happened a black cloud passed over the alliance nation and it began to rain and virus that effected humans and digimon alike. The world was in shock as they watched their friends die slowly and painfully, and their digimon partners attack what they had worked so hard to protect and rebuild for 10 years. 

The virus killed over 100,000 humans and deleted the digimon that were owned by the infected humans. It seemed the virus had a problem, to kill a human or digimon the two had to be in the same place for the virus to be in jested by both parties lungs. It took a long and hard time of 3 years to develop a vaccine for it but it only served as a prevention to those not yet infected. The Digi-war soon expanded two ways into space and the most dreaded of all the digital world. The Americans wouldn't stand for it and reunited the Digi-destined who had survived after so long the world heaved a sigh of relief as both groups of Digi-destined protected both the space world and digital world. 

The original Digi-destined protected it all so well it was almost god-like. This is where Yohko, Nevan, and I come in...we were dropped behind enemy lines to steal some valuable data on a new Digimon they were planning to create. Yohko age 21 is a computer genius, give her a simple computer and she can give it AI in less then a year. She also was the woman I loved. Nevan was a technical genius, you give her plans and she can build it out of some chewing gum and a paperclip. I was a simple Anime freak, with the knowledge I had I could draw out exact plans for a mecha of mass destruction. I was also there for brute strength... 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies...I don't own Digimon BLAH, BLAH, BLAH...I sure wish I did though. so I can share it with my 2 friends NeoSakura and Elf_Fox =) 

When Digi-Worlds collide 

By: NeoSephiroth   
  


Chapter 1: How our Hell began...   
  


"Hurry or they will catch us! The hanger is this way!" I yelled. Yohko and Nevan were right on my heels, followed by four or five guards armed to the teeth and mad as hell. "Come back here you little brats!" one guard yelled. 

I started running backwards just long enough to give him the one finger salute giving Yohko the chance to pull ahead . The guard just scowled and ran faster. I turned back to running forward and saw 3 military Guardromons readying their protection grenades their special attack, to fire. Yohko turned and yelled "Nevan, Kusanagi, when they fire there is a 2 second delay till the missiles launch that's when we jump over them and the guard will get a taste of their own medicine." We nodded and proceeded with our plan. 

Just as the Guardromons missiles were about to fire we jumped over them and the guards following us were crushed against the wall and knocked out by the force of the explosion. I smiled, it wasn't funny to me...but I smiled, knowing those men could have easily been killed by the explosion. I guess you could say I was in awe of the awesome power that a Digimon partner had and couldn't wait to get a partner Digimon of my own. I was certain that with the data we had stolen from this base would give our side the advantage and we would win the Digi-War. 

The war was started long before we were born and would end long after our deaths; what the Digi-War was, was a quest for power by terrorist groups eager to destroy what the alliance had work so hard to set up. The alliance consisted of Japan, Europe and the United States. The terrorists came from so many different countries you couldn't call one country the soul starter of the war. All I knew was the alliance treated the Digimon with love and friendship, and treated them as friends unlike the terrorists who used them as weapons and treated them cruelly. The alliance wanted to see the Digimon and human race to reunite rather then try to destroy each other and so did we. 

We arrived in the hanger at last, and rushed to the nearest ship ready to leave, which was a shuttle that looked like a transport vessel. "Great they are planning to spread the war into the space colonies." I thought as I ran up the cargo ramp into the vessel. Just as I stopped to close the door two guards let loose a volley of machine gun fire shattering some nearby beakers of chemicals which splashed on to all of us but got on Nevan the most. We coughed for just a moment, but I close the cargo door and ran to the cockpit and hit the ignition button. As the shuttle lifted off we sat quickly into our seats and buckled up and lifted off to freedom or so that was what we hoped. We briefly wondered why they weren't firing on us I figured it to be a blessing in disguise but boy, was I mistaken... 


End file.
